dungeon_masterfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Non-Rare Humanoids Human Advantages Weapon Skills As a human you obtain twenty five more to the limit of all weapons, you can be better than anyone else with weapons as a human through this! Automaton Creators As a human you can collect comets and create automatons out of those comets. They are robots, metal and as such very useful to your work force. Medium Magical Chance Humans have a 12% chance upon birth to become magicians. If one of the parents are magicians, the chance is heavily increased; Meaning you can form an army made up out of wizards if you truly attempt it. Disadvantages Picky Eater A commonly found trait in all races that are not beasts. Those with the trait picky eater cannot eat uncooked meat or else it will have dangerous side effects. Incapable Bonesmith A trait found in some of the civilised races of this world. Those with the trait incapable bonesmith are not capable of crafting workbenches that allows for one to craft bone and cannot use bone to craft even if they were to have it. This also means they cannot craft poisons. Elf Advantages Greater Magical Chance Elves have a 15% chance upon birth to become magicians. Normally, one creates as an Elf knowing this fact in order to breed an entire army of wizards and witches. Carpenter Elves have a natural talent in woodworking, this is however but an advantage once you start. Their capacity remains the same in the end, but it is a good point to start off with. Spear Smith Elves can craft a special spear unique to their race at a carpenter table, they are slightly better than any normal wooden spears. As such, it is suggested you craft them right away. Wooden Armour Smith The only ones whom can craft any king of wooden armour are the Elves. These are as strong as bone but weaker than metal, but are one of the easiest to produce for your entire army. Disadvantages Picky Eater A commonly found trait in all races that are not beasts. Those with the trait picky eater cannot eat uncooked meat or else it will have dangerous side effects. Dwarf Advantages Natural Defence As a dwarf you are originally physically built up, meaning that you can endure far more hits than any other race at the start. However, your ending limit is the same as others, you are only exceptional at the start. Adamantium Blacksmith As a dwarf you are the only one able to use Admantium in order to craft gear. This means that everyone can mine it, but no one can in fact work it without you! Everyone shall definitely depend on you for it. Armor Professional As a dwarf you have a higher skill armor capacity, you obtain more defense from armour naturally. Hence, you would be a tank if you are one of these brave beings. Adamantium Armour Dwarfs automatically forge their Adamantium armour on the highest level perceivable and possible. This means that you do not have to wait until you have a high level to craft that type of armour. If you are lucky enough to find Adamantium, craft your gear! Disadvantages Picky Eater A commonly found trait in all races that are not beasts. Those with the trait picky eater cannot eat uncooked meat or else it will have dangerous side effects. Incapable Bonesmith A trait found in some of the civilised races of this world. Those with the trait incapable bonesmith are not capable of crafting workbenches that allows for one to craft bone and cannot use bone to craft even if they were to have it. This also means they cannot craft poisons. Non-Rare Beasts Goblin Advantages Quick Adept As a goblin you are one of the quickest units in the game, you have a lower delay on everything, this includes fishing, mining, attacking, and so on. This also makes them one of the best miners in the game due to their lower delay and extra gem rate. Lucky Miner As a goblin you have twice as much chance to get a gem from mining, that's very lucky isn't it? Regardless, this also makes goblins very useful because their lower delay. Kobold Advantages Cloning As a kobold you have the ability to multiply once you surpassed level forty, upon your death two more kobolds will spawn and some have the chance to spawn with poisoned spears. This makes them useful if you wish to use them as swarming units. Identical Creation These creatures always make twins at birth but shall never have the chance of making a triplet. This allows for double the amount of expansion for the army, especially combined with their cloning ability. Lizardman Advantages Temperature Resistance Lizardmen are immune to heat which means that they have no trouble wandering through arid lands. You can normally find them in the swamps. Regeneration Once a limb has been lost it is not quite a tragedy for these creatures whom can grow it back with time. This gives them an edge, making it a great race to start with if you are a new player. Poisonous Weaponry Lizardmen, when born have a natural poison to all that they touch. Each weapon they use has a poisonous effect on the opponent that rises the stronger they become. Disadvantages Incapable Metalsmith Lizardmen cannot craft anything to do with metal, which is quite the disadvantage. In return, they can use their regeneration as a means of protection. Frogman Advantages Poison Resistance Frogmen halve the damage they obtain from poison and thus, cannot truly be fought against with the substance. This is because they naturally come from the swamps. Regeneration Once a limb has been lost it is not quite a tragedy for Frogmen whom can regenerate their limbs with time. It would be suggested to a new player to start with races that have this trait. Poison Skin Frogmen are born with poisonous skin, but the effect is mild. Thus, depending on it may be your doom. Yet the skin may be an edge in battle you could use. Ratman Advantages Triplet Chance Ratmen are the only ones that can truly have a chance at making triplets. Naturally, at birth they always have twins! Meaning that Ratmen expand in great numbers. Orc Advantages Natural Strength These creatures start with a natural, greater strength than everyone. As such, their natural urges are to slaughter; Their belief is said to be that might makes right. Axe Smith Orcs are capable of crafting a special axe called the Orc axe which has a greater strength multiplier than any other axes one could create. This makes them a fearsome force that is difficult to be felled.__FORCETOC__